The invention relates to glass sample containers of the type used in collecting and storing samples of a gas to be analyzed at a future time. Typically, such samplers comprise a cylindrical central tube portion which is necked down at each end and attached to the side of a tapered ground glass joint member which has a transverse opening permitting selective communication between the end of the central tube portion and an inlet tube portion fastened to the joint member on the side thereof which is opposite to the central tube portion. The aforementioned containers are very expensive to make and are very easily broken, either due to the joints (which often extend radially beyond the central tube) being broken off as the units are moved into or out of storage compartments or due to the joints being broken off as the central joint member is rotated while holding the central tube. One configuration proposed in an attempt to solve the breakage problem utilizes an inlet tube as a sealing plunger and includes an O-ring around the inlet tube for sealing. This latter device has not worked well and many gas samples have been lost through leakage.